justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
What The...
) |game = |artist = ( ) |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2015 |pictos = 92 |dg = / |gc = Fuchsia/Green / (Beta) |pc = / |lc = (Files) |mode = Duet |nowc = JDCWhatThe}} "What The..." (" ") by Da Mouth ( ) was planned to be on but was never released into the game before the shutdown of the game.https://www.dropbox.com/s/0w09doer8sbr83x/JDWhatThe.mp4?dl=0 Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a man. He has black hair with a high, rectangular tuft on the left, a blue-and-yellow jacket with multiple shapes in red, green, and blue, a colorful cube on the left sleeve, a black T-shirt underneath, yellow pants with blue highlights, and a pair of blue shoes. P2 P2 is a woman. She has short black hair with a green bow, a sleeveless dress with red, yellow, green, and blue parts, decorated with squares and a red lightning, and a pair of yellow boots with red, blue, and yellow shapes on them. Jdcwhatthe coach 1.png|P1 Jdcwhatthe coach 2.png|P2 Background From what can be seen in the behind-the-scenes video on the website for the game, the background takes place in a pixelated town in a retro video game, where the coaches dance on the street. There are multiple buildings and restaurants, some cars drive by, and there is a broken fire hydrant. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, and 5: Put both of your hands behind your head. Gold Move 3: P2, put your right hand on your chest and your left hand out. P1, do this in reverse. P2 does this while standing behind P1 and P1 does this while kneeling. Jdcwhatthe gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, and 5 Jdcwhatthe gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, and 5 in-game Jdcwhatthe gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Jdcwhatthe gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * The background is unfinished, as the background in the current video is just a blue screen. However, some footage of the routine's unfinished background can be seen in a behind-the-scenes video found on the website for . * In the video found from the servers, P1's glove tends to constantly glitch from pink to dark purple. * The Beta routine has placeholder pictograms that consist of pictures of the coaches with arrows and other props drawn on them and different colors for the costumes. It also has no lyrics. ** It was later updated with pictograms and lyrics. However, the beta color schemes are used, with outlines added. * Some of the choreo is inspired from the music video. Gallery Game Files Jdcwhatthe 2s cover.png|''What The...'' (有事吗...) Jdcwhatthe cover 2x.png| cover Jdcwhatthe pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Jdcwhatthe jdnowc menu mod.png|''What The...'' ( ) on the menu (mod) Jdcwhatthe original gameplay.png|Beta gameplay 1 Jdcwhatthe original gameplay 2.png|Beta gameplay 2 Behind the Scenes jdc real life costumes.png|P2's dress in real life Others Jdcwhatthe work in progress.png|The work-in-progress background Videos Official Music Video 大嘴巴Da Mouth 有事嗎? What The.... 官方 Official MV Gameplays What The...? (Beta) - 舞力全开：活力派|Placeholder pictograms What The...? - 舞力全开：活力派|Final pictograms and lyrics References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Left Out Songs